A Perfect Disguise
by whovianmaniac
Summary: Callie Morgan, a perfectly normal twenty-four year old woman is suddenly and inexplicably teleported into the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS. A short fan fiction, but it will hopefully be continued soon! :)


**Author's Note:**

**This is from a suggestion made Emily Alice Cullen. I hope you enjoy it! (Again, if you would like me to write something, please ask away! This is how they turn out! :D)**

* * *

Callie Morgan walks along the road, not thinking about anything in particular. She's twenty-four years old, and just out of college. However, she has no interest in a big job, and she doesn't need the money anyway, so she works in a bookshop in a small town in Upstate New York. Her mother and father wish that she would do something "important" with her life, as her dad is a bank manager and her mom is the owner of a very successful jeans company. But Callie had never wanted to become a businesswoman, only lead a small life where she could be free and have enough time to have her _own _adventures.

Currently, nothing much is happening in her life. She had gotten hired by a small bookstore called "Annie's Little Shop" by Annie herself. They sell, of course, books, but also little trinkets like carved animals and odd metal objects such as glowing rings or spinning tops. Today, though, is a Sunday, and she doesn't really have any work to do. So she takes a walk in the countryside, hoping to get lost and maybe have something exciting to happen to her. What Callie _doesn't _expect, though, is to suddenly find herself in the round console room of a space ship.

She looks around, just a bit shocked and surprised. She'd never doubted that there's alien life outside of Earth, but to have been teleported inside of one was a little bit out of the ordinary. The console is covered in weird levers and cranks and pulleys and buttons, an old fashioned television, a pair of mallets, and oddly enough, a brass gramophone is build into the sloping side of the console, where a huge, clear glass column with a sort of bubbly blown glass thing inside, glowing with cyan light. The rest of the room is rather beautiful, with curving coral sides with large, round portholes in the sides and sprawling staircases. It all glows with a golden sort of light, sprinkled with that same cyan blue from the huge glass cylinder, making it seem almost underwater. When Callie looks down, there is an octagonal glass floor and below it, more round portholes, but this time filled with black oil. In the larger, central one, there is no oil but instead what looks like a continuation of the glass column, only tangled with wires that hang from the metal bars that hold up the floor. A little swing also hangs beside them.

Then, when Callie is done with her examination (there are also two white doors leading assumedly outside), she looks directly in front of her for the very first time. And then she blinks in surprise.

A young man is standing before her. His face is so befuddled it makes her want to laugh, and his hair is dark brown and flops over one side of his face. He's wearing a very strange but somehow good-looking outfit. Red suspenders go over a lightly striped, rough-fabric collared shirt, toped with a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie is tied neatly at his neck. He wears a pair of gray-black, smooth trousers that tuck into his old blackish brown boots, which are fairly large, scuffed, and also quite well worn. Then Callie shakes her head quickly to get out of her trance and realizes that he is pointing an odd-looking device with a white handle, bronze metal bits, and a glowing green light at the end. He runs it up and down her body and she just stares at him in confusion.

When he finishes, the (admittedly handsome) young man holds up the device to his face and flicks it so that the little claws covering the green light separate, and his eyes suddenly widen.

"Who are you?"

"Callie Morgan. I'm guessing that I'm on a spaceship, so I'll just say I'm human, in case you were wondering. How did I get here?"

"I don't know! You just… you just _teleported _into my TARDIS? That shouldn't be possible! My shields are up! I… I don't understand… Oh my god!" The man rubs furiously at his face in a nervous rage, mussing up his hair.

"Who are _you, _then?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, no surname, no nothing, thank you very much. Not quite sure other than that though, so don't ask anything else."

"Okay…" Callie suddenly feels very strange. A weight has appeared in her pocket. Callie slips her hand inside of her jeans and finds an old fob watch resting in her hands.

"Doctor… did you put this here?"

"No, no… Oh…. Nonononononono! Nooooo! What… WHO ARE YOU?" The Doctor runs back up to Callie and stares at her face. "This can't be happening… don't open it! Don't open that watch, Callie, do _not _open it!"

Callie doesn't seem to register his words and slowly presses the button on the side of the fob watch. _Click. _It opens. A golden light seeps from the clockwork, and suddenly Callie is bathed in the same light, seemingly from the inside.

"I… I remember… how do I remember?" Then she looks at her hands in wonder. They are leaking streams of light, and she feels like she is overflowing with energy. Then she throws back her head and arms, and the light shoots from her heart and through her head and hands. She feels like her soul is being ripped from her body, and the Doctor watches in both bewilderment and awe. Then it is over, and Callie exhales suddenly and collapses. The Doctor catches her in his arms.

She is unconscious, so he carries her into one of the bedrooms. She sleeps for ten minutes before she is awoken, and then Doctor is standing over her.

"Callie, you are a _Time Lord! _Tell, me, who are you _really?"_

"I don't know." She replies honestly. "Somehow, though, I remember being a child, on a planet, somewhere else, I don't know where, and I had parents there, two loving parents. They sent me here, somehow, and I couldn't remember that until now. I thought that I was born to an unloving mother, which is why I was found in the streets in the wreckage of what everyone thought was a car, but I suppose was a spaceship, and I was adopted by a young couple, Esther and Rick Morgan. I don't remember my name, or why I was sent out, or even when or how, or who my parents were, or where I'm from." She looks at the Doctor helplessly.

"I can't help you with that just yet, but I think I know a bit more than you do. I believe that your mother and father were Time Lords of Gallifrey and they sent you out of the Time Lord disguised as a human to save you from the destruction of the Time War, and so you crash-landed on Earth. Then you were, as you know, found as a human baby in the remains of your ship. I can't tell you how amazing this is for me… I thought I was the last of the Time Lords… Callie, I'm going to take care of you, have you got that?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Callie smiles at him weakly, and to his surprise, stands up from the bed and hugs him tightly. "I don't belong anywhere, now."

"Oh. Callie? I should tell you two things. One – your parents sent you through both time and space, so you really are only twenty-four – oh, I got that from the sonic screwdriver, I'm not a stalker, don't worry," the Doctor grins at her and releases her from his arms, "and two – when you regenerate, you change what you look like. So you may want to check out the mirror… here, this is the bathroom." The Doctor points to a door in the side of the bedroom. Callie looks at him with wide eyes.

"Go on!" He says with a gently smile.

She smiles back uncertainly and walks into the bathroom. A full-length mirror is on the back of the door, and she stares at her reflection.

Previously, Callie had had long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a somewhat tall figure, and a longish face. Now, she looks completely different.

Bright, strangely bright turquoise, round, pretty eyes with an almost elfish angle stare out from a round, slightly angular face. It reminds Callie almost of a pixie or something. She has freckles on her cheeks and nose on top of the only vaguely tan skin, and sort of pointed ears poke out of short pixie-cut (even more pixie-like!) chestnut hair. Callie is now petite and a bit curvier, and her black jeans and formerly right-fitting olive green t-shirt are now loose and way too long.

"Okay, very weird," she murmurs to herself. Then she steps out of the bathroom and sheepishly faces the Doctor.

"Um… do you have any clothes I could wear? I'm not exactly the same size anymore…." She says somewhat shyly, her face turning pink.

"Of course! Right this way!" With that, the Doctor leads Callie out of the room and down the corridor until they reach a gigantic room filled with clothes of all shapes and sizes. Callie smiles and then glances at the Doctor again, who is still standing in the room, beaming from ear to ear.

"Ah… uh… Doctor? Privacy?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course… I'll be… um… I'll be in the control room."

"Okay. See you there."

Then Callie faces the huge closet as the door closes behind the Doctor. It will be hard to get used to this new form, especially with the size change!

* * *

**End note:**

**Fairly short, I apologize. I'm hoping that I will write more soon, as it isn't just a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, review are lovely as always!**


End file.
